The Emerald Ninja and Everything After
by Jamie Most Wanted
Summary: "Why did you kidnap me?" "I had my thunder stolen! By a green ninja!" "Now to see who's really behind all this . . ." "Green? No, I'm the Emerald Ninja." Starring the cast of Ninjago and my OCs, The Emerald Ninja and Everything After! Coming soon to a fanfiction near you.
1. Stealing My Thunder

**Kai POV**

"Kai!"

My sister's cry stopped my fist from plummeting into her boyfriend's face. I growled, but let go of Jay's shirt collar. Nya rushed up to him, asking if he was alright. I just crossed my arms. Jay was an idiot. What did Nya see in him?

I walked away from the scene and onto the deck of the Destiny's Bounty. "I'm going for a walk!" I announced, in a tone that meant that if anyone messed with me, they would seal their fate. Then, in one swift movement, jumped off the side of the flying ship.

I grabbed a pole, swung around, then landed nimbly like a cat on the pavement. No one seemed to be around. I shoved my hands into my pockets. Huffing, I walked down the sidewalk.

Suddenly, an alarm went off in a nearby store. "NINJA GO!" I spun into my ninja gi and ran up to the store. Ninjago City Jewelers, of course. A popular theft. I darted inside, just to find a man tied up and the store owner shaking hands with a green ninja. Wait, green ninja? It wasn't Lloyd, he was gold now. Who was that? The green ninja noticed me and ran through the back door. "Hey!" I cried, pursuing him. "Who are you?"

No one was there, except a girl with ebony hair and emerald eyes. "Have you seen a green ninja?" I asked. She nodded, pointing down the alleyway. I thanked her and ran off. Wait, was that the hint of a smirk on her face?

**Lloyd POV**

When Kai returned, he was panting and looking angry. "Dude, what's your problem?" I asked, putting down my Fritz Donnegan comic.

"I had my thunder stolen! By a green ninja!" He growled. "He ran off and I lost him! I hate that ninja!" He stomped away. A green ninja? Weird.

Now to get back to Fritz Donnegan!

**Nya POV**

When I heard my brother's story, I asked a very important question. "How do you know it was a he?"

"Well, girls can't be ninja!" Kai argued.

"Yes they can. Remember the samurai incident? That ended up being me," I retorted, hands on my hips.

"Samurai and ninja are different," he replied. "I'm going to find that guy and when I do, you'll see I'm right!" I rolled my eyes. Sure, maybe he'll be right, but he'd never catch that ninja. Seemed like they were pretty good.

**Kai POV**

No one really took it seriously. But wouldn't another ninja be bad? I think so.

"Guys, let's go to Mega Monster Amusement Park!" Cole suggested. I begrudgingly agreed. What about that mysterious green ninja?

As we walked through the park, debating on what to do, Zane pointed at the ferris wheel. "Look, there's a green ninja!" We all looked and saw that green ninja catching someone who had been falling off the ride.

I eyed the others. "Well? Let's get him!" I exclaimed.

We ran towards him, spinning into our gi. He looked alarmed, running away from us. I threw my sword at him, and it missed him by an inch. He was obviously scared, but pulled a bo staff from his back and spun it around.

Cole charged towards him, wielding his scythe threateningly. The green ninja dodged the ninja of earth's attacks, then swung his bo staff behind Cole's knees, causing him to fall over.

Zane threw a shuriken at the mysterious green ninja, catching his sleeve. The shuriken got lodged in the wall, causing the green ninja to get stuck. He struggled, trying to escape the blade that had his sleeve pinned to the wall.

Lloyd walked up to him. "No hard feelings bro," he smirked, then punched the green ninja in the face. The mystery ninja slumped to the ground, unconscious.

Jay motioned for me to help lift the ninja up, but I refused. He muttered something about me being selfish and lifted the mystery ninja up with ease.

**Jay POV**

Okay, as we returned to the Bounty, we tied the mysterious green ninja to a chair. "Now to see who's really behind all this . . ." I grinned as the others groaned at my Scooby Doo reference. Then Cole pulled off the mask and we saw . . .

* * *

**Hey guys, I'm Jamie! I hope you liked the first chapter of The Emerald Ninja and Everything After. Cliffhanger included XD You guys rock :)**


	2. Emerald Ninja

**Cole POV**

As I removed the mask, we all gasped at what we saw. A girl. She had ebony black hair and emerald green eyes. I felt my heart flutter in my chest. She was beautiful . . . Is this what Jay felt when he saw Nya?

"Hey!" Kai exclaimed, angrily. "She's the one who gave me faulty directions in the alley! That little-! ARGH!"

We didn't know if she was dangerous or not (I vote not; how could someone as pretty as her be dangerous?) so, while she was still knocked out, we locked her in the brig. Once everyone had gone, I snuck down to wait for her to wake up.

**Mysterious Green Ninja POV**

I woke up in a cell. I sat up quickly, looking around. I seemed to be on a ship, looked in the brig. Shoot, the ninja caught me . . .

"You're awake!"

I squinted into the darkness and saw a boy, with raven black hair and thundercloud gray eyes, leaning against the wall outside the cell. I stood up and walked towards him, grabbing onto the bars. "Why did you kidnap me?" I asked.

"Kidnap you?" He asked, seeming genuinely surprised. Then he looked at the cell and laughed. "Oh, I guess we did! Well, you kept running away and fighting us, so after we knocked you out and found out you were a girl, we didn't know if you were good or not, so we locked you up."

They found out I was a girl? I felt my bare cheeks. "My mask!" I gasped. "Y-you weren't supposed to find out . . ." I could tell he would ask why, so I continued. "Because girls can't be ninja . . ."

"They can't?" He asked, laughing. "Well, you've proven that theory wrong, haven't you?" I gave him a light smile. "So who are you anyways? Why dawn a green ninja suit?"

"Green?" I laughed. "No, I'm the Emerald Ninja." He grinned as I continued. "I'm Kirsten, but you can call me Kirstie. I became the Emerald Ninja because I've been an orphan all my life. When I was finally old enough to leave to orphanage, I didn't know what to do with myself. So I made a makeshift ninja gi. Your turn."

"My turn? You don't know who to ninja are?" He asked, shocked. I grinned and motioned for him to keep going. "I'm Cole, ninja of earth. I became a ninja when Sensei Wu found me and I helped defeat Lord Garmadon."

"Hey Cole? Think you could let me out now?" I asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Oh! Right, okay." He opened the door and I walked out. Then, I flung my fist at his face. He held up his hands to block my punch.

I laughed as he waited for my fist to make impact. "You are so gullible! I would never really punch you! Dude, I'm not dangerous! Now, why don't you introduce me to your friends?"

**Zane POV**

"Kirsten? Interesting name," I commented. When the girl in question raised an eyebrow at me, I added, "A good interesting."

She smiled at us. "Well, I'm flattered that you all agree I'm good, but I better be going."

"Where would you be going in such a hurry?" Sensei asked. "You must stay for dinner, I insist. It's Zane's night to cook after all." I blushed when my teammates began bragging to Kirsten about my cooking.

"Okay, it couldn't hurt," she finally agreed.

It seemed like everyone had taken to her quite quickly. All, except for Kai. He seemed to be suspicious of her. I admit, some of her actions were slightly strange, but then again, I am strange too. I doubt that she is dangerous.

**Sensei Wu POV**

As Kirsten ate and conversed with the ninja, I became more and more convinced that she was the right one. She seemed to match the criteria. "Kirsten, if you would follow me," I ushered for her to follow me out onto the deck. She trotted along behind me, obviously interested.

Garmadon and Misako waited on the deck. "Kirsten, we have a test for you," Garmadon told her, as Misako got the training course ready. "Complete this training course before Wu finishes his tea."

I sat beside the course, as Misako handed me my tea tray. Kirsten seemed intrigued. "When do I start?"

"Now," Misako directed, as Kirsten began to run the course.

She surprised me. This was her first time even laying eyes on the course, and she was doing better than all the boys and Nya put together! I quickly poured myself a cup and reached for my sugar. But I found it in Kirsten's hand. "One sugar or two?" She asked, cheerfully.

I smiled approvingly. "Kirsten, you have proven yourself! You are the Emerald Ninja of Sound!"

* * *

**I hope you enjoy this so far! Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own LEGO Ninjago. I do own Kirsten and the plot. Seriously though, if I owned Ninjago, THIS would be season 3.**


End file.
